My Heart, My Soul, My Everything
by Cazzylove
Summary: Love. One of the most painful things I've ever experienced. At times I wish I had never fallen in love... Watch as the world changes and people fall in love. Actual Summary inside. Lemon, Femslash, Slash, War, Mythical Beings, AU, Magic, Love, Destiny...
1. Love And Beginnings

**Hey guys! This is my first femslash fic, I was sitting at home and the idea just came to my mind and I could not not write it. So this is my second attempt at writing it; the first time I tried it was crap so I scraped it ^_^ So to all the new readers that I gain: welcome, and to anyone who gives this a go and reads my Drarry fics I hope you like this one as well, and there will be a bit of Drarry in there as well ^_^ Also before I get onto the disclaimer and summary and pairings and warnings, This fic is dedicated to a Great Friend of mine, she will know who she is when she sees this (If she actually reads my AN lol I'm not sure if she will take my advice and read this) ^_^ And thank you to FanofBellaandEdward for Beta'ing the chapter ^_^**

**Summary:  
In the summer before Seventh Year everything changes for Hermione and Harry. Together they make an unstoppable force and with the new friends they make and the few old friends they kept they are going to change the Wizarding World for the better and win the hearts of their loves. (Subject to change, depending on where my mind leads the fic)**

**Pairing:  
Hermione/Luna, Draco/Harry, Blaise/****Neville, and more even I don't know of yet ^_^**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Harry Potter Series or anything to do with it. I am not JK Rowling, I'm just a British fangirl with little to no life who likes to write and read fanfiction about the characters and places she was so lovely to write about and share with the world for that I admire her, she is the reason I so love to write, only the Plot is mine, and that is only just barely as it comes for experiences I've had and things people have said.**

**Warnings:  
I don't really think there are any for this Chapter I will put separate warnings for each Chapter as I'm just typing what my mind says and it will be mostly unplanned**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Love And Beginnings**

**

* * *

Love. One of the most painful things I've ever experienced. At times I wish I had never fallen in love but then I look back at what I've got thanks to it and I wouldn't have done anything different, because if I had I wouldn't have the friends I do now. But that doesn't stop me from loving **_**her**_**, I'll never stop, that's one thing that I have finally accepted, she is my heart and soul, my other half, she is my only one and I would do anything just to hold her in my arms again even once...**

* * *

"Hermione, hurry up we're going to be late!" Harry called up the stairs. Putting my diary in one of my trunks, shrinking them and putting my stuff in my pockets I headed down to join him.

It was September first and we were going to Hogwarts for our Seventh Year. Now I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm living with Harry; well my parents disowned me after my 17th birthday when they found out I was gay and Harry's 'loving' family had kicked him out at the beginning of Sixth Year so with a trip to Gringotts, Harry became emancipated and bloodadopted me as his sister. I was now Hermione Lily Potter; the blood adoption had changed my appearance so that I now looked as much like Lily as Harry looked like James, only with Lily's eyes still. And so we had been living together in Potter Manor since then, finding out what we could about the Potter family history as well as discovering things about Lilly that only she, James, Sirius and Remus had known about.

Once Harry and I were outside we Apparated to Platform 9¾ arriving just as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Once we had arrived we hurried onto the train as to not be seen by any of the Weasleys before we had arrived at School.  
We wanted this year to go off with a bang, neither me nor Harry were the same people anymore. We weren't Light and we weren't Dark, neither were we anywhere in between, we just were.

Once we were settled in a large carriage at the back of the train where not many students go and our trunks and cages were set on the luggage racks above us, we set to work with silencing and privacy charms as not to be disturbed on the trip by anyone. Charms were on the windows so that we could look through it, but no one could look in.

It was not long before people started to crowd onto the platform. The two of us kept a look out for those we knew would join us and those that would make good allies later on, such as the Slytherin Trio: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, and their families, as well as a few other Slytherins, a couple of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and a small group of Gryffindors. This year is certainly going to be interesting.

It wasn't long before I spotted my love, Luna Lovegood. She is a Ravenclaw I year younger than us yet is in Seventh Year due to starting a year earlier for some reason unknown to the rest of us. I watched her as she gracefully walked across the platform; her golden hair flowing out behind her, yet she looked as if she was paying attention to nothing at all and was off in her own world.  
I knew better though, it was all just a mask, a way of protecting herself from those that would seek to harm her, a way of keeping everyone out. She and I are the same in that way: where she plays the innocent insane girl, I play the know-it-all. So I understand her more than anyone else, I understand her more than she will ever know.

"Stop watching her 'Mione, it doesn't do you any good." I hear Harry say quietly as he continues to watch the world outside our carriage.

"I know, but I can't help who I love," I whisper sadly before I feel my brother's arm wrap around me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I know, Onee-chan*, I know." was all I got in return, turning my head slightly I just caught sight of the brief longing look over toward Draco. Sighing we both turned back to scanning the crowd taking note of appearances, groups of friends, Houses, years and where possible names. As I do this I can't help but think that at the end of the school year this war will be over and it shall be us that come out on top.

* * *

It wasn't long before the train finally pulled out of the station and we were on our way towards Hogwarts. Once the station was completely out of sight we pulled down one of the cages that were placed above us. The cage contained a set of Dwarf Basilisks that Harry had found in a hidden chamber in the Manor. One was male with beautiful emerald scales, almost the same shade of Harry's eyes, and eyes like molten silver; this one Harry had decided to keep for himself and named him Salazar. The other was female with deep red scales and golden yellow eyes; which he had gifted to me. I named her Scarlett; at first I was a little scared of it, after all I was petrified by one in Second Year; that was until Harry explained that they could cloud their eyes as not to hurt anyone and I had also inherited the ability to speak Parseltongue during the ritual at Gringotts.

As soon as they were free from their cages both me and Harry got an ear full of hisses from them as it was the first time they had been in their cage as normally they stayed wrapped around out arms, waists or necks. But it was comforting to have them back in place where they belonged; to us they weren't pets but parts of us, our friends, part of our family, our familiars.

After a while I hear Harry whisper a spell looking over from the book I had gotten out not long after Scarlett had finished whining about the cage, I see that it was a _tempus_ he had cast and that it was approaching one o'clock Reaching up onto the over head rack I pulled down a bag of food that Harry had made for lunch down before dealing it out to the four of us. Once we had begun eating, we started to talk about our plans for Hogwarts, especially the old goat that had no business being the headmaster and just how we were going to get rid of him. We were just getting to what we would do to those that betrayed us when there was a loud knock on the door, we both turned toward the door to see who it was before I threw up a Glamour and both of us covering everything we didn't want to be seen. Once we were done, Harry reached over and opened the door to allow Draco, Blaise and Pansy in.

"Yes Malfoy?" Harry said making sure to sound like he always used to when talking to Draco.

"Potter? Should have known it was you that had the guts to sit in Slytherin territory, either that or you're just too stupid to realize that the Gryffindors are all down the other end of the train." Draco sneered, before noticing I was also sitting there "And the Mudblood too, here I thought you were meant to be smart, I guess not. Where is Weasel then, normally he's glued to your side Potter? Finally decided to ditch the moron then?"

"The only moron I see around here is you Malfoy. If you've got nothing important to say, then fuck off." I replied earning a gasp and a quickly covered look of shock from each of the Slytherins. None of them having heard me swearing before.

The three looked around the compartment and shared a look before Pansy came further in and said: "You know, I think we'll stay for a while and have a chat." With that they all walked in with Blaise closing the door behind them.

Once they were in, Draco sat next to Harry; Blaise on Draco's other side and Pansy next to me.

Blaise finally spoke up: "You can remove all the Glamours and Cloaking charms now." His voice was powerful and commanding, yet soft like velvet on your skin. I don't think I had ever heard him talk before, but now part of me wished to hear his velvety voice again, I knew at that moment he truly would be a powerful ally for us and one day he would be a powerful politician in both our world and the Muggle one.

"Why don't you?" I answer with a raised brow, as I saw the shimmer of magic covering them, I wasn't sure what they were but I knew they were not human, as their Auras were different to that of a normal magical human. Once we felt the magic levels in the room drop I and Harry set to work uncovering the cages, bags and trunks that we had hidden before setting to work on the many complex Glamours that the two of us were wearing.  
It was more than half an hour before I and Harry had finished removing everything from the simple Glamours that made us look as we did last year to the complex Glamours we had taken to wearing twenty four seven to make us appear human and hide our inheritance traits which we had received just over a month ago on Harry's birthday. As he was the Head of the family and had adopted me I didn't receive mine until he started to receive his.

Opening my eyes - I'm not even sure when I closed them - I looked up to the others in the room, once again earning a gasp from our guests. Trying to keep a straight face I turned toward Harry before we both started to laugh at their faces, they hadn't bothered hiding their shock this time.

It was an hour before we were to arrive at Hogwarts and we all threw our Glamours back up the Slytherin Trio leaving. Once the privacy charms had clicked back into place we started to get changed into our 'uniforms' we had spent hours editing that both for our inheritance and to suit our own styles by bringing them in tighter so they were almost like a second skin when on and adding a multitude of charms. It would take me hours to explain and we don't have that much time, do we?

As the train was about to pull into the station, we worked on removing the privacy charms as quickly as possible and checking my 'Granger' Glamour as we had taken to calling it. Before getting off the train and walking to the Thestral drawn carriages and climbing in a small one with a roof on in order for me to take of my 'Granger' Glamour for our big entrance. This year is defiantly going to be the best and most interesting one yet.

**

* * *

*Onee-chan is Japanesses for Big Sister**

**So then what does everyone think? Is it worth me continuing it? Is there any pairing people would like to see that I could possibly write in if it goes? Any criticism, praise, any mistakes been spotted? Though any flames will just but used to light my candles ^_^**

**Until Next Time  
love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	2. Opening Feast

**Bloody hell It's taken me way too long to write this I'm soo sorry, I try to write and get stuff out quickly but I can't always write when I want to ^_^ I'll try and get number three out quicker, I've actually had this done a while but not had a chance to post it, forgive me ^_^ Also thank you to FanofBellaandEdward for beta reading for me again**

**Summary:**

**In the summer before Seventh Year everything changes for Hermione and Harry. Together they make an unstoppable force and with the new friends they make and the few old friends they kept they are going to change the Wizarding World for the better and win the hearts of their loves. (Subject to change, depending on where my mind leads the fic)**

**Pairing:**

**Hermione/Luna, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Neville, and more even I don't know of yet ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Harry Potter Series or anything to do with it. I am not JK Rowling, I'm just a British fangirl with little to no life who likes to write and read fanfiction about the characters and places she was so lovely to write about and share with the world for that I admire her, she is the reason I so love to write, only the Plot is mine, and that is only just barely as it comes for experiences I've had and things people have said.**

**Warnings:**

**I don't really think there are any for this Chapter I will put separate warnings for each Chapter as I'm just typing what my mind says and it will be mostly unplanned**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Opening Feast**

* * *

**Love. That's all I seem to write about these days, it's been that way for a while now, I'm not sure when but it seems to have taken over almost every thought, everything seems to lead back to it... Everything leads back to **_**her**_**.**** Sometimes it leaves me happy for a while, it always hurts in the end, because I know she doesn't love me as I love her, and she probably never will. Nevertheless, I will always watch from afar, and maybe one day we can at least be friends again...**

* * *

I stopped writing as I felt Harry wrap an arm around me. He didn't need to look to know what I was writing about, just as he never needed to look to know what I was thinking. Part of me wondered if it came with our blood bond, though he had always seemed to be able to read me without even a glance in my direction.

Once again, I put my diary back into one of my trunks before shrinking it back down and replacing it in my pocket.

"It does you no good to think about her all the time Onee-Chan, I can see that it affects you more than you would like to admit," Harry said softly. He was thinking of Draco, he was as bad as me at times, though possibly more stable, or maybe it's the other way around and I was the one who was the most stable out of the two of us. Our lives were that complex it's hard to tell which of us was the rock, or maybe neither of us were. Nevertheless, we were always strongest when we were together, we supported each other even when no one else would, we wouldn't be here if we hadn't.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Otouto*," I replied sadly.

* * *

The Sorting Hat just finished, however, unlike previous year the Sorting Hat had not been moved from its place at the front of the room.

"Welcome students, both old and new, to another year at Hogwarts! Before we start our feast, we have a resorting of two of our seventh years. Mr. Potter! Miss. Granger! Could you both come up here please?" Dumbledore announced, but when there was no movement in the hall, murmurs started as the students became more and more curious as to why the two were being resorted and where they were. Once again, Dumbledore called for the two to come up, and again no one stood up. He was about to call them for a third time when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open revealing two tall hooded figures standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" Dumbledore asked when the figures didn't move. I knew who they were instantly, I could see their auras, and I would be able to recognise them anywhere. Hers had changed, though I could still tell it was her, how could I forget the woman I love. I would never forget her even if I couldn't be with her.

"You would think he would recognise the two students he just called for, wouldn't you, Onee-chan," the figure on the right said, speaking just loud enough to be heard clearly in the unusually quite hall. Even though it was barely more than a whisper, it rung loudly through the room.

"Ahh, but he is getting old, Otouto. Maybe he truly can't remember who we are," her voice rang out, no louder than his had been. Still it calmed me as she let out a small quite laugh before continuing. "Or it might be the fact we still have our hoods up, dear brother."

I let her voice wash over me holding onto the feeling it invoked in me for as long as possible before tuning out the conversation they were having with Dumbledore not wanting to lose myself in the memories her voice triggered. It was better she forgot about me, she would be safe that way, I will not allow for her to be hurt the way I knew she would be if she was with me...

* * *

"Very true," I heard Harry say next to me, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Either reveal who you are, or we will have to forcefully remove you from the School grounds on charges of trespassing," Dumbledore called from the front of the Hall, causing both my brother and I to laugh, I'm sure it sent cold shivers down many a spine in the room.

"I think you will find that impossible _Headmaster_. As the Head of the Antediluvian and Royal House of Gryffindor and Heir Apparent to the Antediluvian and Royal House of Slytherin, as well as being a Student of Hogwarts I am perfectly within my rights to be here," Harry replied slowly lowering the hood on his cloak and releasing the glamours that mask his magic. Brief recognition flashed in the Headmaster's eyes before they moved toward me.

"And what about you, dear?" he asked, his voice taking on the 'Grandfatherly' tone he was so fond of, "who exactly are you?" I could tell he had an idea of who I was, how he was in for a shock when I showed him.

"I am the Heiress Apparent to the Antediluvian and Royal Houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I am also a student and therefore well within my rights to walk the halls of Hogwarts," I smirked as I started to lower my hood and releasing the glamours hiding my own magic. Though the impression my magic made was no were near as impressive as when Harry releases his, the two of us releasing our magic together was a magnificent thing. The feeling of our magic caressing our allies and our loved ones like a lover's touch was one of the most amazing feelings there was; it always made me smile, the reminder that no matter what I did I was loved. I could make out all the people on our side just by their attitude to our joint magic. Our allies and friends at the Gryffindor table were positively glowing at the magical caress. Those at the Ravenclaw table wore small calculating smiles as they looked at me in wonder, bar Luna, she seemed to stare through me, I'm sure she already knew, she always does, I tried to meet her gaze but when I couldn't, my eyes quickly moved on.  
At the Hufflepuff table, our allies seemed to be jumping in their seats with huge grins on their faces as they looked towards us. Finally looking at the Slytherins I saw those that were with us trying hard to keep smirks off their faces, though none were very successful, at least not to me. Then there were the teachers, Snape and McGonagall sat smirking while the rest of the teachers looked confused. Bar Dumbledore, who looked angrily at us, though, there was a little confusion flittering in his eyes at my appearance.

"Now that that is settled, maybe we should continue with the resorting that my sister and I requested. Minevra, if you would do us the honours of resorting us?" Harry asked our Transfiguration Professor and friend.

"Of course my dears," the Professor said stepping towards the Sorting Hat and clearing her throat. "Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor!" It had been decided that we wouldn't have our complete titles called, after all were was the mystery in everyone knowing exactly who you are.

Harry walked down the path between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, his aura radiating drawing the students closer to him, everyone leaning in to get some more of him. I watched as he let his cloak flow out behind him, infused with his magic. Some of the students close to him even reached out to touch it as they were drawn in. For some their hands burnt as they touched it, for others it felt like the purest water leaving a feeling of calm and safety. All too soon Harry reached the stool, the illusion of peace was broken as everyone stilled wanting to know what house my magnificent brother would be in. Not even a breath could be heard as Harry turned to face me, a small smirk in place as he sat, no one else had time to see it though as the Sorting Hat covered his head, much like in had in our first year.

It was a long wait, before the Hat spoke. I had expected this though: Harry wanted a spy in Dumbledore's office, and what better spy than the Sorting Hat, only moving from the Headmaster's Office for the Sorting Ceremony. I was sure we could convince the Portraits to spy as well, though we would sort that out later.

"Slytherin!" The Hat finally yelled before Professor McGonagall (I refuse to call her Minerva like Harry does, she is still my teacher after all) lifted the Hat up. Once again, Harry's aura whipped out as he moved to take a seat at the Slytherin table sweeping past everyone else until he reached the end closet to the door ready for our swift exit after the feast.

"Lady Hermione Potter!" McGonagall called after Harry was seated. Much like my brother, I swept down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, letting my magic once again sweep out caressing the students surrounding me, making sure they knew that things were going to change this year. The walk seemed to take forever; I wasn't used to the feel of all those eyes on my skin. I had never had to deal with it before; when I was still Hermione Granger, I just faded into the background. It didn't help my creature side was reluctant to have the attention from anyone but my mate.  
It would always be like this though; we weren't the type of beings that liked the limelight. We remained hidden, so much so that many didn't know we even existed, the ones that did, thought we had died out long ago.

Somehow time seemed to move even slower as I reached the stool, the sweep of my cloak against my hand as I sat, the almost innocent smile I forced across my face as I looked over at each of the tables, the brush of the Hat against my cheek as it settled in place. It seemed almost like a dream, as I sat there waiting for the Hat to call out Ravenclaw, it was where I belonged, and everyone knew it, I just had to wait.

"There is only one place for you, my dear," I heard the Hat say, though whether it was aloud or in my head I would never know. "It will have to be…"

* * *

***** **Otouto is Japanese for little brother**

**So then what does everyone think? Is there any pairing people would like to see that I could possibly write in if it goes? Any criticism, praise, any mistakes been spotted? Though any flames will just but used to light my candles, though if you are going to flame have the decency to sign in ^_^ The reason I have Harry and Hermione calling each other Onee-chan and Otouto is because of something between me and a guy who is more a brother to me than my actual brother and it became a habit to call him my Onii-chan (Big Brother) which has then translated into my writing of Harry and Hermione ^_^**

**Until Next Time  
love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	3. Hiatus Notice

**Hi guys, I know that I have been MIA for quite a while, but I have decided that I am going to put all my fics on hiatus for a while. Due to the fact that it normally takes me so long to write one chapter I am not going to update until I have 3-4 chapters done. In September I will be starting at University (if I get the grades) and when I do I will get some specialist equipment to help me due to my dyslexia, hopefully this will help me update quicker, as it will be easier to keep on one thought track. One thing you can be sure of is I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING "A Small Spark Of Love", "A Weird Turn Of Events" or "My Heart, My Soul, My Everything". I hope to start updating again in Late October/Early November. When I do this post will be taken down and I will be putting the chapter in it's place. So please don't review this, if you have any questions please private message me and I will do my best to answer.**

**PLUR and Chocolate**  
**Blessed Be**  
**Cazzy**  
**xx**


End file.
